


cloned

by Fandomstwspn (spn4ever)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn4ever/pseuds/Fandomstwspn
Summary: a poem I wrote about my own habits





	cloned

this is not about you  
curious eyes skimming words and  
curious hands flipping pages to find a glimpse of recognition, but i assure you  
my dear  
you will not find anything here

a whole novel filled with novelty ideas, ready to be absorbed into your empty skull  
but why here?  
why here, when, if you look up, my eyes are scanning yours  
your questions darting out i will answer one by one until there is nothing left but empty breath  
my answers will bring clarity  
my love  
but that is not what you want

in time, they will make sense  
scrambling to find a purpose, a reason, an explanation  
but here, written down  
amid ink, you will find none  
nothing to understand or feel, yet my words will circle your head and fall in  
perhaps you'll find meaning  
my dear  
your search will not be perceived  
only it will be yours to convey


End file.
